Detained
by hannafechik98
Summary: The Nordics discover a homeless Jane doe in the area and wrongfully suspect she's bad news. Denmark proceeds to give her a cruel and unusual punishment, but the Nords are soon to take regret for their actions. WARNING Out of character Nordics, and use of human names.
1. Wandering Aimlessly

(Y/N) stood out in the open, the coolness nipping at her ears. She looked around concernedly, hoping nobody saw her. If somebody did, it would be the living end. By now the snow had fallen in contrast with her dark hair, and all she had on was a thin sweater which she wrapped tighter around herself. For weeks, the small woman found herself in this state of paranoia ever since she had pushed out on the streets, as some people found something off about her. Here she was, out in an unknown area, where danger was not far. She might as well continue her search for a hiding spot.

Meanwhile in a certain Nordic household, things were anything but abnormal, but it would not be that way for long.


	2. Guilty as charged

In the Nordic house, things were quite normal. Denmark was being, well, Denmark. Sweden and Norway just stood in annoyance, Iceland just ignored the whole thing, and Finland just rolled his eyes. Denmark, of course was suffering another hangover.

"How much did you have to drink?!" Sweden interrogated.

"A couple bottles." Denmark shrugged.

"Two bottles, and you're already intoxicated." Finland shook his head. "Are you ever going to learn?!"

"You stupid Dane!" Norway snapped, as he strangled Denmark by his tie.

"So I had a little to drink. It's no big deal!" Denmark said drunkenly.

"Not to you it isn't" Iceland face-palmed.

Sweden sighed, got up, and went eye level with his brother. "When are you going start getting you game up? This isn't funny Matthias." Sweden asked in the coldest voice he could muster.

Denmark looked away, not answering. Suddenly everything was completely silent.

"Well?" Sweden said impatiently.

Denmark stayed silent for another minute or so, and finally spoke, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I behave like a drunken idiot, I'm sorry I act like a child. Why do I do it? Why do I do this to myself and to you guys? I'm a failure!" Sweden and Finland exchanged glances, Norway stood deadpanned, and Iceland stood in astonishment.

"Well, that's exactly what we have been wanting to hear from you this whole time!" Finland sighed in exasperation.

"Well, glad you finally admitted you screwed up." Norway smirked, then his face broke into a menacing glare, and he grabbed Denmark by his tie. "If you're are lying there is going to be h*ll to pay." the Norwegian seethed. Denmark gulped and shook his head, signifying he was telling the truth.

"That's good Ta-San." Finland said in an uncomfortably cheerful way.

Iceland then spoke up. "Don't mean to change the subject, but where's Mr. Puffin I haven't seen him all morning."

Just as he announced that Sweden and Finland's dog Hanatamago came running into the living room yipping.

"Do you know where he might be dog?" Iceland asked. Hana just stared at the Icelandic boy blankly.

"Great." Iceland said sarcastically.

"I'm sure he's not far." Norway said. "He better not be for your sake. Because if he is, and he is up to no good, he's going to get it." Iceland growled.

Mr. Puffin, of course, WAS up to no good. He was hiding to avoid getting caught after he had gotten a hold of some embarrassing photos and stories of Iceland and somehow posted them on the internet. In order to avoid getting in trouble he decided to escape the house and hide out in the woods next to the house. Mr. Puffin, who was perched on a branch, flinched when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh crap!" He muttered to himself. He turned expecting to see his owner coming towards him in complete rage, instead what he saw was a small youngish woman with dark hair and tannish skin coming up to him despairingly. It was (Y/N).

"Oh, hey there bird." (Y/N) said.

"Uh, can I help you lady?" Mr. Puffin asked.

(Y/N) stepped back kind of astonished. "You can talk?" she inquired.

"Yes. And whatever you do, do not tell my owner I'm out here. I posted some embarrassing stuff about him online, and if he sees what I have done he'll kill me." Mr. Puffin explained.

(Y/N) shrugged and then answered, "Well, in return please do not tell anybody I am around here. If I get caught, my life is over, and I'll be locked up for as long as I live." (Y/N) pleaded.

"What'd you do?" Mr. Puffin asked suspicion in his tone.

"Well…." (Y/N) started to explain.

Meanwhile, Iceland and the others were on a search for the troublesome puffin, when suddenly Finland came in holding Iceland's phone.

"Hey, Emil, how did these pictures get on the internet?" The Fin inquired.

Iceland suddenly looked up. "What pictures?" The silver-haired boy asked, walking over to Finland. Iceland took his phone from Finland and scrolled down horrified by what he saw. Iceland went completely red in the face.

"DENMARK!" Iceland screamed. At hearing his name, Denmark walked into the room nervously. Iceland stalked up to him, his violet orbs glinting dangerously. Iceland held up his phone to Denmark's face.

"Did you do this?" Iceland said through clenched teeth. Denmark backed away with his hands up. "Dude I was not on the internet in the last hours, nor did I touch your phone." Denmark said defensively. "Honest?" Iceland seethed. Denmark nodded. At that moment Sweden and Norway entered the room curious about what was going on.

"Well he's not anywhere in the house." Norway announced. Iceland sighed, then showed his older brother his phone.

"What the…." Sweden said completely dumbfounded, then he exchanged looks with Finland. "Well, it was not any of us." Finland said shrugging.

Iceland thought for a moment. "Well it was none of you, and Mr. Puffin isn't in the house, so that means….Oh god no." Iceland facepalmed. "I am going to give that idiot bird what for when I find him." Iceland said now furious.

"Ice, stay here and we'll find him. And I promise he will be punished for this." Sweden assured him. Iceland nodded, "Okay, but please don't take it to far." Iceland sighed.

Sweden, Norway, Denmark, and Finland nodded. The four of them bundled into their uniforms and heavy winter clothing to search for the offending sea bird.

(Y/N) and Mr. Puffin stood outside chatting, when Mr. Puffin looked out into the distance, spotting Sweden, Denmark, Norway, and Finland coming his way.

"Oh (bleep). Uh (Y/N), you better get moving if you don't want be seen. I think I'm screwed." Mr. Puffin warned the woman. (Y/N) nodded, "It was a pleasure to meet you Puffin." she said and ran off. Mr. Puffin looked around himself thinking they had not found him, but boy did he stand corrected! He looked out in front of them to see the four boys glaring at him.

"Uh, hi." Mr. Puffin said nervously. "What did you do?! Why'd you post those on my brother's phone? Norway interrogated. Mr. Puffin didn't answer. Sensing he was really hot water now, he took off from the branch he had been sitting on and attempted to find another hiding place.

"Stop him! Don't let him get away! Denmark shouted as he, his brothers, and Finland pursued the now frantic seabird. Mr. Puffin finally found his way to the shed and hid in a metal bucket, but he could not keep himself hidden for long. Denmark, Sweden, and Norway walked up to the bird glaring menacingly at him. Welp, he was busted.

"Looks like you've flown yourself into a corner." Denmark smirked. Once more. Mr. Puffin got up from his "not so secret" hiding place and tried to fly away but Sweden grabbed him just in the nick of time. Mr. Puffin squawked, flapping his wings, but Sweden handed him to Denmark who wrapped his arms around the bird, pinning his wings down. "Keep him still." Sweden commanded, and Denmark nodded as Sweden took out a roll of tape and started wrapping it around the bird's body and his beak.

"You have some explaining to do you brat." Norway snarled.

"Are you sure this doesn't count as animal abuse." Finland asked uneasily.

"Not at all. This tape isn't even that sticky. It can't hurt him." Sweden assured the Finnish boy.

"It's just the brute force duct tape we use in case our victims or criminals need a little binding." Denmark explained. Hearing that made Finland shudder.

Mr. Puffin let a muffled scream. This sucked. Here, he thought that he could go about covering up his "crime" but he got busted either way. He struggled within Denmark's grip and the tape that held him. "You and Icey are going to have yourselves a nice little chat when we get back." Denmark sneered. "Common." Norway sighed. Denmark placed Mr. Puffin under his coat, holding him there, to further more silence him. With a signal from Finland, the four nations headed back to the house.

Iceland sat at the table, making an attempt to delete the photos off his phone, when Sweden, Denmark, Norway, and Finland came inside. Iceland stood up, walking to his family members.

"Good news Icey. We caught the culprit!" Denmark said triumphantly, removing the bound Mr. Puffin from his coat placing him on the table.

"Geez, you didn't have to tie him up." Iceland rolled his eyes. Iceland and the four men, all walked up to the table surrounding the terrified bird. Norway removed the tape hold Mr. Puffin's beak shut. "Alright bird, start talking." Iceland snapped impatiently.

"I can explain." Mr. Puffin said shakily. "You have 30 seconds before I do god knows what to you!" Iceland cracked his knuckles threateningly. Mr. Puffin shuddered at the sound, knowing he seriously had p*ssed off his owner this time

Mr. Puffin didn't say anything. "Well?!" Iceland snarled. "Okay It was just a joke!" Mr. Puffin cried out. "A joke? Really?" Iceland asked in disbelief. "I just thought it would be funny." Mr Puffin chuckled nervously. Iceland closed his eyes and sighed angrily. "I'll let you go this one time, but next time, punishments will be far more severe." Iceland said coldly. The puffin nodded as Iceland untied him. Mr. Puffin looked down at Hanatamago who just looked at him sympathetically.

"By the way." Norway began.

"Yes….?" Mr. Puffin answered.

"Who was that woman you were speaking to out there?" Norway asked curiously.

"Uhh, I'm not supposed to talk about." Mr. Puffin quickly shook his head.

"I see." Norway said suspiciously.

**End of chapter 2. Poor Mr. Puffin. It also seems (Y/N) has been discovered anyway, and now the Nordics are onto her. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	3. Unsuspected contact

(Y/N) quietly strode down the streets hoping to blend in with the crowd. Strangely enough, nobody seemed to take notice of her bedraggled appearance. She of course held no job, and for weeks now had been looking for a place to stay, god forbid anybody thought she was a criminal or delanguite and called the authorities. She prayed that did not happen. She had been walking for awhile now through the town and felt weak as ever. She finally sat down against a building wall to rest for a while.

"Miss, are you alright?" asked a woman who had been walking by.

"I'm alright. I just need to rest." (Y/N) explained. The woman gave (Y/N) a concerned look. "Do you work?" the woman asked. (Y/N) shook her head. The woman sighed, reached into her wallet, and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Here's $20, go to the local coffee shop and get something to warm yourself up." the woman said. (Y/N) was moved by the stranger's kind gesture. She stood up, and gave the woman a hug. "Thank you!" (Y/N) cried. The woman smiled and hugged (Y/N) back. "Hey, it was no problem. It's always a pleasure to help someone in need. Have a nice day." The woman smiled.

"Same to you!" (Y/N) called, and ran off down the street happily.

As she was walking down to the coffee shop, someone suddenly shouted out her name, "Hiya (Y/N)!" (Y/N) turned around to see Mr. Puffin coming towards her followed by the Nordics. Hanatamago also ran up to (Y/N) yipping happily as the woman smiled, bending down to pet her.

"Hey! I remember you from yesterday! Are they the owners of you and this little pup here?" (Y/N) asked. "Sure are!" Mr. Puffin Said gleefully.

Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Finland, and Iceland all exchanged glances, quite confused on why Mr. Puffin was talking to this strange woman who, somehow, Mr. Puffin befriended. When, (Y/N) saw the five men giving her an odd look, she took it upon herself to introduce herself,

"My name is (Y/N)." she said. "Uh, nice to meet you." Finland said awkwardly.

Iceland walked up to (Y/N), getting only about inches away from the woman so that his violet orbs met her hazel ones. The look Iceland had on his face made (Y/N) uneasy.

"Is there any reason you were chatting with my puffin?" Iceland asked, his tone a little too mallow.

"Uh, no reason. All I did was tell your bird to not tell you guys I was out here " (Y/N) said backing away as Iceland smiled suspiciously, just before he and the other four burst out laughing, because of the irony.

"Okay, what'd you do?" Iceland asked as his smile broke into a cold glare which made (Y/N) stand on end.

"Nothing!" (Y/N) said now panicking.

"Are you lying?! Cause we know how fix liars in a jiffy!" Denmark growled pulling out his axe. Well, this move suddenly caught the attention of several people who looked on in horror at what the Dane was intending on doing.

"What the heck?!" Name said in shock.

Denmark suddenly paused looking over to see a bunch of horrified and disgusted townsfolk and then his brothers. Denmark stood awkwardly and placed his axe back under his coat. Norway shook his head and facepalmed. (Y/N) just stood there terrified out of her mind. It took a few minutes for everyone to recover from the incident, and when they all did, Denmark stepped up to (Y/N) a threatening look appearing across his usually happy face. He leaned close to (Y/N) and whispered seethingly.

"If you are lying, you're going to regret it. You're apparently up to no good and we can tell. Berwald, Lukas, and I are former Vikings, and you don't want to mess with us. Also, one thing is for certain, if you come near our property or if we happen to catch you doing such things, we're bound to punish you, and I am sure you don't want to suffer through that." The blond-haired Dane said a soft but dangerous tone.

(Y/N) nodded and gulped. Hastily she turned away, and continued on her walk. The nations watched until she turned the corner and was out of sight."Okay, there's something off about this woman." Finland said. "Indeed. Whatever intentions she has, they can't be good. But still in all, we should not be too quick to judge." Sweden responded to his "wife".

"True. But to be on the safe side we should take precautions. This woman can very well be a drifter for all we know. They seem like nothing but trouble." Norway said. "Agreed, but we can't stalk her. That would make us seem like creeps." Iceland quipped.

"I think I know of a way." Denmark said, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

(Y/N) walked towards the coffee shop slowly, heartbeat at an abnormally fast rate. From this moment she knew she was doomed. The Nordics have discovered her, and were now likely going to do something drastic against her.

**And thus, the plot thickens. What do you think the Nordics are planning to do to (Y/N)? Wait and see what happens in the next chapters! As always have a nice day!**


	4. Out of Sight

(Y/N) sat in the coffee shop pondering over her experience. Just now, she was nearly decapitated by this man she barely even knew, and then he and the other four just directly threatened her. Only minutes within knowing her and they were already showing malice. Sure she was not in the best the most physical condition, but she seriously was just misunderstood. She drank her coffee and looked out the window. She then suddenly remembered, remembered that day of what had caused her to become in this state. It was too upsetting to even think about. She was just one day, thrown out, with nowhere to go, and nothing to keep her in good nutrition. Throughout all the time she wandered aimlessly, trying to avoid being pulled off the streets, living in fear of being tortured or hurt, and trying to find warmth. But then that woman who gave her the money, she seemingly was the only stranger so far that showed kindness to her, just by the look in her eyes. But then she ran into the Nordics, who now she knew were going to after her. Her life, dignity,freedom, her hope, all about to crushed once the five men got their hands on her.

"So what do we do about this?" Norway said aloud as the Nordics sat around the table discussing their not-so smooth or friendly encounter with drifter.

"Mr. Puffin was told by her to not tell she was around or near this house. This all sounds pretty suspicious." Iceland pointed out.

"Then there's a good chance she's bad news. It's so obvious. Didn't you see her? She was an absolute trainwreck! Finland said.

"I'll I can say, if she dares come near here again, she will be getting more than what she bargained for. We'll do everything in our power to keep her down if we have to get rough." Denmark said darkly.

"Denmark, don't think this is going a little too far?" Finland worried.

Sweden looked down and sighed. "Denmark's right. It seems cruel, but we have to do it for the sake of our reputation as nations and soldiers." He said.

"How would we get away with it." Norway questioned.

"We just follow her around. And if she runs, we'll chase her down. force her into a dead end. Then we capture her." Denmark explained.

"So we're basically detaining her?" Norway said thoughtfully.

Denmark nodded, "precisely".

Iceland shrugged, "Sounds like good idea to me." He agreed.

"Excellent." Denmark said grinning darkly.

While this was going on, Hanatamago and Mr. Puffin stood by the kitchen door listening to the whole conversation. They then looked at each in horror. Somehow, they new what the Nords were planning and it was not going to be pretty.

(Y/N)'s concern and worry grew as the cold began to pick up. It was beginning to get dark out and she needed to find shelter or a warm place to stay. She thought about building a fire, but there was no dry wood around as it was wet from the snow, and was now regretting she did not consider going to a hotel. The winters of this part of Europe, they were so harsh, so cruel. She soon came to disturbing realization that frostbite would soon affect her, and became desperate. She walked a little further and soon spotted a house that had its light on. She soon realized right away that it was the house dwelled in by her pursuers. She walked up a few feet further and stood there. She didn't dare go any further. Feeling Stupid for doing what she was about to do, she picked up a nearby rock and threw it towards one of the windows to see what would happen Surprisingly, the glass did not shatter since the rock was not as heavy to begin with. Inside the house, the offending sound pretty much had gotten Denmark's attention.

"Did you hear something Sve?" Denmark asked. Sweden shook his head.

"I did though. Now, just who would throw a rock at this hour?" Denmark got up and walked towards the window that the rock hit. (Y/N) suddenly felt a pang Of fear in her gut,and on instinct, took off running in the direction of the woods surrounding the house. Denmark lifted the window and looked out. "Hey! Whoever's out there and is stalking this house is gonna regret it! Finny's got a sniper rifle and he's not afraid to use it!" The Dane shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Matthias, shut the window for goodness sake, you're letting cold air in!" Norway said in annoyance. Denmark quickly obeyed and sheepishly sat back down near the fireplace. Finland facepalmed as Sweden looked on awkwardly. Why did have to act like he was still a tennager half the time?

(Y/N) finally slowed down, knowing she was finally out of their site. She finally decided it would not hurt to build a shelter here in the forest until tomorrow when she could keep on looking for a more tangible place to stay, and maybe collect money for extra support. With that, she gathered some large branches, and lined them up against a dead stump. That would keep her sheltered just for a little while. She finally climbed into her current living space and her dreams takeover.

She was safe for now, but she knew it would not be much longer until the seemingly axe-crazy Dane and his allies tracked her down.

Denmark stared out the window looking towards the forest. "We know that was you (Y/N), don't think you can hide from us for much longer, because we'll find you eventually, and when we do, don't cry for mercy. You should be scared." Denmark said through his teeth. His glare soon turned into a smirk, "Boy, is this going to be fun." he said almost laughing. Sweden got up and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What do say we all get to bed?" The Swede suggested. Everyone agreed.

**The end of chapter 4. (Y/N)'s safety and chances of freedom are dwindling. What do suspect the Nordics will do to her? It's just starting to get interesting.**


	5. Luring in the Suspect

(Y/N) woke up the next morning wondering where she was. Then she remembered, she was sleeping in a shelter of branches. She looked out, seeing the snow had gotten deeper. This was bad and meant she would have to clear it away or keep looking for a new place. She sighed getting out of her shelter. It was going to be another long day.

Sweden had went outside to collect firewood when he came across unsuspecting sight. There in the snow, leading up towards the living room window was a trail of footprints, then a trail of messier footprints leading straight into the woods. The footprints also appeared to be hard to make out since they were half covered up with new snow. The Swedish man bent down to get a closer look at the prints realizing their size, a creepy smile spread that would have made Russia proud across his face as he stood up.

"Hey Den, come and check this out." Sweden called. On Cue, Denmark trudged out of the back door in his pajamas, pulling his robe around him, with his boots on.

"Seriously Sve? It's only 8:00 in the….Ooh what do we have here?" Denmark asked eyeing the footprints. He stepped closer, just enough to not destroy the evidence. "So she thinks she can outsmart the king of Denmark huh? We'll just see about that!" Denmark cackled in triumph. He probably was a bit too loud because at that moment, Norway, Finland, and Iceland strode into the backyard to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on out here?" Norway asked crossly.

Denmark quickly turned to face his younger brother who was looking at him oddly,"Oh hej Norge!" He said blushing.

"Is there any reason you just woke us up this early?" Iceland yawned.

"What is that?" Finland asked pointing to the tracks left in the snow.

"Come see for yourselves." Denmark said. Norway, Finland, and Iceland shrugged and walked up to where Denmark was standing.

"Pahuksen! That's her alright." Finland said aloud.

"Even better now that she knows where we live. She made the mistake of leaving behind any traces of her being here." Norway smiled smugly.

"Where do you suspect she could be?" Iceland wondered.

Sweden looked down at the messiness of the trail of footprints leading into the forest, and then looked closer near the window to see a small rock lying beneath the window. He moved closer and bent down to pick up the rock, came up to Denmark and showed it to him.

"Is this what you heard last night Denmark?" Sweden asked him.

Denmark nodded,"She threw it at the window, and likely as soon as I got up to go see what had happened she made an attempt to run away which explains the untidiness of these tracks. Very much likely did it to taunt us." Denmark said thoughtfully.

"These tracks lead up to the far end of the forest. She could likely be hiding there." Sweden said.

The other four nodded in agreement. Denmark finally sighed, "Everyone get dressed and into your uniforms. This krybe is stalking our territory, and we're going to bring her down if it's the last thing we do!" Denmark announced. Everyone did as they were told, headed back into the house, and threw on their respective clothing and uniforms.

(Y/N) headed out of the woods and started down the road into the town. She needed to try and collect money from some of the townsfolk as she she could not survive on just what was left of the $20 that was given to her yesterday. She just needed enough to get required necessities. This was going to be hard, but she had to give it a try. Finally making it onto the crowded streets once again, she headed into an ally discovering a thrown out container she could collect money in. "This will do." the woman smiled to herself. She crept out of the ally, hoping nobody would see her and sat against a wall with the container out in front of her. At first nobody seemed to care, but little by little, people did step up to give her the money she needed, as she thanked all of them for their charity. From this moment (Y/N) felt like she had accomplished something. She felt like she was finally getting back on track. Pretty soon her days of sleeping in the snow and abandoned houses would be over. And no more depending on eating scraps from the garbage. She lie against the wall in relief, and almost forgot about the fact that there was somebody who was plotting to stop her dead in her tracks.

Meanwhile, in the forest…..

The Nordics searched here and there trying to find traces of where (Y/N) could have been hiding out. The forest around their home was quite big which made it easy for someone to get lost in. The Nordics thankfully knew their way back to the house.

"No sign of her here."Finland announced.

"You don't suppose she could have been hiding in there? Iceland asked pointing to a nearby cave.

"Nah." Denmark said

"Hold on, what's that?" Norway pointed out to a shelter that was made out of large branches. The five men headed closer to the shelter, and examined it carefully.

"This is definitely where she was hiding. I can tell because there's at least $16.50 worth of cash here." Denmark said as he reached inside the shelter and pulled out the evidential trace of (Y/N)'s presence. The dollar bill we're pretty damaged from the wetness of the snow though.

"This is not any kind of Scandinavian money. How'd she get American money?" Finland wondered.

"She could have stolen it from a tourist most likely." Norway suggested.

"What makes you think that Norge?" Denmark asked.

"Look at it this way. Why else would anybody be carrying American money around here? But all in all, it's best we do not go searching for whoever she got it from as we do not even know of this person's whereabouts or who that person is." Norway explained.

"True. Very true." Denmark folded his arms, nodding.

"What I wonder is why she chose to lug these heavy sticks around rather than just going into the cave." Finland wondered. "How could she have lifted them anyway? She was tiny little thing!"

"You can't just underestimate someone' strength by their size Fin. They just may surprise you. Sweden quipped. Finland giggled at the statement.

"Well the good news is that we're getting pretty close to her, and when we finally lead her into our trap, she'll certainly have nowhere to run." Denmark grinned proudly.

The Nordic 5 headed back to the house. Once they were all in, Sweden turned to face his brothers and "wife".

"Alright here's the plan. For all we know she could be anywhere. So for our convenience we are taking these radios with us to contact each other when we have located with her. Iceland, you go with Finland. Denmark, Norway, and I will check the other area." Sweden explained as he handed the other radio to Finland who took it and pocketed it.

Sweden turned to Denmark and sighed, "Denmark I Need you to go out to the shed and get the two unused rolls of heavy-duty duct tape. She'll need to be restrained." Sweden instructed his brother. Denmark nodded and went to get the duct tape. Finland, for a moment, looked down shamefully, and pondered over what they were going to do. Maybe (Y/N) was not as bad as she seemed, but it was for the better. Denmark soon returned with the duct tape.

"Okay, I've got the tape. Let's make a move for it." Denmark urged as he placed the duct tape inside his long coat.

The others nodded, and with that the five of them headed out the door. "I'm leaving the door unlocked, because you just never know."Denmark added slyly as he pocketed the key. The two groups parted and started their search for "game". As soon as they were gone, Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago ran up to the window to keep an eye out for (Y/N) just in case she came here and they could warn her away.

(Y/N) had successfully filled her most of her container of Scandinavian money. The container was quite large so she still had ways to go, but she was satisfied with the amount she had now. She picked up her container and started heading down the street but was stopped dead in her tracks by three familiar people. It was Sweden, Denmark, and Norway!

"Well look who showed up." Denmark smirked.

"Finally, you decided to go after the native money." Norway said pointing to the container in (Y/N)'s hands.

"Native money?" (Y/N) asked raising and eyebrow. Denmark, on cue held up the $16.50 that was found in (Y/N)'s shelter, smirking. "We just came by you're little hideout and found this. Did you happen to pick this up from a U.S. citizen, because we sure as h*ll don't use it around here." he said tauntingly.

"How'd you guys know where I was?" (Y/N) said suspiciously.

Norway sneered, "Don't insult our intelligence, you can't fool us. Your footprints made it clear to us." He replied.

"You also had every audacity to throw a rock at one of the windows." Denmark added.

Sweden stepped up to a now trembling (Y/N), "You stole this money didn't you? My brother was certainly right about you. We hate to do this but it's mandatory we take you in."

(Y/N) backed away horrified by what the former Vikings were hinting at "You guys are insane! You'll never take me alive!" She cried and took off running with the container in her hands. Sweden, Denmark, and Norway didn't bother to chase her, knowing she'd fall into their trap.

(Y/N) kept running until the town was out of sight and was finally on the road leading towards the house of the Nordics. On instinct, she ran up the house where she dropped to her knees, panting heavily. She wondered how she could run that far when she felt so weak. Maybe it was a sudden instinct to escape the danger that was about to engulf her. She looked up at the door. It did not appear to be locked. Feeling brave she turned the knob and prayed open the door slowly expecting the Nordics to be there, but they weren't. Slowly she stepped into the living room making the mistake of leaving the door open behind her. The silence was interrupted when Mr. Puffin and Hana appeared out of nowhere.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing here?!" Mr. Puffin cried out, flying over to (Y/N) as the small white dog followed close behind.

"Why's the door unlocked?" (Y/N) asked hesitantly.

"They're trying to lead you into their trap! It's best you get out of here!" Mr. Puffin said panicking.

(Y/N) turned to leave but when, but saw that Finland and Iceland were standing right behind her, blocking her way. Seeing the cold expressions on their owners' faces, Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago ran off to another room not keen on seeing what was about to happen.

Finland and Iceland exchanged glances, and Finland stalked over to the small woman, a look of sadism on his face.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." the Finnish boy said with a fake smile spreading across his lips.

"Don't even think of getting free now, you're in a dead end." Iceland smirked shutting the door.

(Y/N) knew what she had feared most came true. She was trapped.

**Chapter 5 complete. What are the Nordics going to do to poor (Y/N)? Will she get away or will the Nordics have their way with her? Keep reading find out!**


	6. Cruel capture

(Y/N) stood there, frozen. She hadn't any idea whether to run or let the two nations have her. However, running now did not seem like an option. All she could do was back up, to a dead end of course. Finland and Iceland came closer towards her as she tried to avoid their contact.

"It's no use (Y/N). You can't get away now." Finland, giving the woman a triumphant smile.

"Where'd you get the money?" Iceland asked folding his arms in anticipation of getting an honest answer.

"I collected it!" (Y/N) said quickly.

Before Finland knew what he was doing, he walked up to (Y/N), grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and spoke his teeth. "Don't lie!" he replied in a tone nobody would think of hearing him speak in. (Y/N) pried herself from his grip and stepped back defensively.

"I'm not lying!" (Y/N) said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, sure you're not." Iceland replied sarcastically,"And on a side note, how did you manage to gain the American money my brother found in your hideout?"

"A stranger gave it to me. I didn't recognize she wasn't from around here." (Y/N) answered trying to be firm.

"We'll be taking this until further notice." Finland sighed, and took the container of krona from (Y/N) before she had time to object.

"You don't know anything about me! You can't just assume I'm a criminal. I'm a drifter! That's what I am!" (Y/N) snapped back.

Finland stood deadpanned for a minute until a dangerous look came across his normally cheerful face. "There's certainly no place for drifters along this property. For this, we need to detain you. It's the rules." Finland responded, cracking his knuckles.

(Y/N) became absolutely pale. "Doesn't the military code call to not fight anybody who can't fight back?" She asked shakily.

"In this case, it's our instinct not to follow through." Finland huffed as whipped out the radio. He first turned around to see that (Y/N) looked completely flushed. A smirk spread across his face as he reached out to place his hand on (Y/N)'s forehead, as she flinched by the coolness of his hand. "Tsk tsk, oh dear you're burning up." Finland shook his head a smug smile spreading across his face. Iceland just had to giggle at the cruel joke.

(Y/N) stepped back, confidence spreading across her face. "You guys can't do anything to me." she said defiantly.

"Oh yeah? Try us." Finland sneered turning the radio on.

Sweden, Denmark, and Norway were on their way back when they heard Finland's contact.

"Ja." Sweden spoke into the radio.

"Ice and I found (Y/N). The trap worked." Finland said proudly.

"Heck yeah!" Denmark beamed.

"We're on our way." Norway spoke into the radio.

"Try to keep her restrained until we get there." Sweden commanded.

"We'll try." Came Finland's voice on the other end.

"They're on their way. What are you going to do now?" Iceland taunted.

Now was her chance, (Y/N) made a run for the door but Finland and Iceland beat her to it and blocked it. Thinking fast the two both grabbed (Y/N) by her wrists dragging her to the living room, while she struggled in their grasp.

"Let go of me!" (Y/N) squirmed. She surprisingly managed to get free before the two boys jumped on her trying to hold her still. But (Y/N) wasn't having any of it. For a small and undernourished woman, she had quite a bit of muscle on her.

"Man, you're strong." Iceland heaved. (Y/N) just gave a smug look.

"But that won't stop us. Looks like this gonna have to be coordinated. Let's do it Ice. Finland said with an evil grin.

"Wait what?" (Y/N) asked in confusion just as the two male nations lunged at her, holding her down with all the muscle they had.

"Ha ha! We've got you now!" Finland cackled as (Y/N) struggled against him and Iceland.

"Rest easy though, we're not as rough as who'll have to deal with pretty soon." Iceland warned.

At hearing this, (Y/N) gathered all the strength she got and successfully broke free from Finland and Iceland's hold, nearly causing the two to fall over.

"Geez, how's it even possible?" Finland said completely dazed.

"Not so fast!" a voice boomed from not so far away. (Y/N) turned to see Sweden, Denmark, and Norway standing in the doorway. Denmark quickly shut the door and locked it, then lead Sweden and Norway to where (Y/N) stood with Finland and Iceland at either side of her. Denmark smirked and walked up to a petrified (Y/N) as he towered over her.

"You miss, must think you're pretty sneaky huh? But you somehow walked right into our trap." Denmark mused jabbing a finger into (Y/N)'s chest.

"Are you guys going to kill me?" (Y/N) quivered. As soon as she asked that question she was sorry.

"Kill you? No, you're just going to restrain you little." Denmark said in an uncomfortably smooth voice.

"We have ways of dealing with drifters. Just to keep them out of trouble." Sweden sighed.

"I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't want to rob you guys at all." (Y/N) said putting her hands up in defense.

"Good. Because we're going to make sure you can't." Denmark cracked his knuckles and removed the two rolls of duct tape from inside his overcoat and tossed one of them to Norway. "Unless you want to put up a fight first." Denmark remarked snidely getting a little close to (Y/N)'s face.

(Y/N) backed away, blood pressure high, as fear filled her body, "No, please, no!" she cried backing away.

"Just hold still and we can get this over with." Denmark said in aggravation. It took(Y/N) a moment to realize she was being backed into a corner as the three taller men closed in on her, the two shorter ones standing by. Denmark stopped and surveyed (Y/N)'s small frame, then held up the large roll of duct tape he held and began tearing off the end. "Since she's so small I suggest we completely wrap her up in this. You know, into a human cocoon." Denmark concluded in a joking manner.

"Huh. You know, that's actually not a bad idea." Norway said nodding.

"Yeah, it's just fine." Sweden agreed.

"Nice." Denmark said creepily as he stepped towards (Y/N) and reached out to grab her. (Y/N) managed to dodge Denmark's hand, grab him by his shoulders and knee him square in the groin. The force caused Denmark to keel over in pain, curling up on the floor holding onto his crotch, as (Y/N) freed herself from the dead end she was pushed into.

"Oh god." Denmark hissed in pain. Norway just had to laugh at his brother's misfortune. Denmark looked up at Norway an annoyed and impatient look on his face. "Yeah, that's very funny Norge." Denmark snapped. Norway quickly stopped, still wearing that smug smile, but quickly turned to his usually stoic expression.

Denmark looked up at (Y/N) and snarled, "You think that's going to stop me? I can recover from these things quickly." Denmark threatened as he stood up and prepared for his next move on the young drifter.

(Y/N) stood there wondering where to run, when Denmark jumped her from behind and held her in a headlock.

"Now Sve! Grab her arms!" Denmark ordered. Sweden did as he was told and grabbed the woman by her arms in an attempt to help Denmark keep her immobile. Denmark then released (Y/N) from the headlock knowing she could not get away now with Sweden holding onto her. Denmark and Norway nodded to each other and walked up to a now thrashing (Y/N).

"Don't fight it vakker." Norway said menacingly.

"You're dealing with former Vikings. do you really think we'll let go so easily?" Denmark sneered.

(Y/N) made one final attempt to pry herself free. Sweden let go of her wrists, but quickly wrapped his arms around her pinning her against his body. (Y/N) tried in vain to to break free, but it was no use, both Sweden, Denmark, and even Norway were too strong for her. Denmark then sighed and pulled out the roll of duct tape. "Norge, I'm going to need your help with this. Sve, hold her still and maybe help me wrap her if I need it." Denmark directed them. (Y/N) cringed when she heard the sound of duct tape being pulled from the roll.

(Y/N) attempted to scream but Norway slapped a hand over her mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Norwegian warned. He removed his hand from her mouth, allowing Denmark to place a strip of duct tape over her mouth. "Now for the rest of you." Denmark said as Sweden still maintained his hold on (Y/N) as the Dane and Norwegian moved towards their prisoner and got to work. Finland and Iceland watched as Sweden, Denmark, and Norway wound the tape around (Y/N)'s body being sure to cover every inch of her.

"Amazing, Iceland and I were unable to hold her down no matter how hard we tried, but you and Mr. Sweden don't back down that easily." Finland said impressed.

"True. I'm the one who's mostly taping her up though." Denmark explained. (Y/N) tried to move her head but Denmark held it still. "Tsk tsk, didn't want to have to do this but now I may have to." Denmark sighed sympathetically as he wrapped the tape around (Y/N)'s face.

"Are you sure she won't suffocate? What tape are you using?" Finland asked a bit disturbed.

"The brute force stuff." Denmark replied.

Finland went pale. "You better hope that does not take off her skin or pull her hair out when it's removed." Finland winced.

"She'll be fine. When we remove it we'll be extra careful." Denmark assured him. Sweden lay the now mummified (Y/N) on the floor carefully scanning her, "We better add another layer. To be on the safe side." Denmark nodded getting on the floor along with Norway. Finland and Iceland did so as well deciding to give extra help. Sweden applied a second layer as the other four kept (Y/N) from stirring. Sweden and the others finally stood up. "There, that should hold her." Sweden said. (Y/N) managed to let out a muffled scream making Denmark kneel beside her as he gathered her mummified body into his arms.

"How interesting is it that it took to layers to shut you up." The Dane cooed as we rubbed his hand up against (Y/N)'s side.

"Hey just because she's fully restrained does not give you the right to take advantage." Sweden scolded his brother. Denmark gave his brother an odd look at stood up holding (Y/N) against him.

"Let me take her." Sweden held his arms out as Denmark placed (Y/N)'s immobilized body in Sweden's arms. A wave of guilt swept over the Nordics as they accepted they wrongfully took advantage of someone so helpless and defenseless.

"Hungary is gonna kill us." Denmark muttered.

Sweden nodded solemnly and sighed. "Hey it had to be done. Common, let's get this over with."

"What do we do with the money." Norway quickly added.

"We hold onto it until she proves herself innocent." Finland explained.

Norway nodded in understandingly.

With that the five Nordics headed out the door as Sweden held (Y/N) tightly in his arms. They certainly were not looking forward to what they had to do.

**End of chapter 6. The Nordics have successfully captured (Y/N). Why are they so uptight on what they need to do? As always, thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	7. Alert the others

Sweden placed (Y/N) down on the snow covered ground as the Nordics gathered around her wondering what to do with her. (Y/N)'s muffled screams had died down as she realized she had to relax. She knew deep down these guys did not mean her extreme harm, but was still non-trusting of them considering the circumstances.

"So what do we do with her?" Finland asked.

"We could lock her in a cell for a while, but who knows much of an effect that duct tape will have on her. We also don't want her dying on us." Sweden said.

They soon heard a phone buzz and Finland realized it was his. "Hold on I need to take this." Finland said putting his hand up.

"Hello Tino." came Estonia's voice.

"Hei Eduard." Finland answered.

"I've been trying to reach you all morning Tino is everything okay?" The Estonian asked concernedly.

"Well…." Finland began and looked at the other four Nordics who gave him an urging gesture.

Finland rolled his eyes and spoke,"Caught a drifter wandering in the area, had to tie her up."

"What do you mean?" Estonia asked nervously.

"I'll explain everything when I see you, but I need you to do me a favor. I need you to spread the word about this to the other nations." Finland added quickly.

"Why?" Estonia asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Finland said smiling creepily, as he hung up.

"Well that was weird. Tino doesn't usually act in this way." Estonia said to himself. "Well I better get on with it." He said picking up his phone and dialed a number and waited for somebody to pick up.

"What's up Estonia." Hungary spoke.

"Finland needs me, you, and the others to get down to where he and the Nordics live." Estonia explained.

"Why is that? Does he need us for something?" Hungary asked getting suspicious.

"Apparently. He started acting all creepy." Estonia said.

"Huh. That's not like him at all. Anyway, Roderich and I will be there." Hungary said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Said Estonia, and he hung up.

"This is sounding very suspicious. There must be a reason why Eduard didn't give specific details." Hungary thought to herself.

"The other countries will be coming. That way, they can be taught a thing or to." Finland beamed.

"Um, how long should we keep her tied up like this?" Norway said turning to Denmark with a raised eyebrow.

"Just until the others get here." Denmark said.

"Then let's put her in a cell. We'll free her as soon as we reveal her in the meeting." Sweden said picking up (Y/N) again.

"What?!" came (Y/N)'s muffled voice, and began to struggle in her bindings.

"Shh, relax, we're just turning you in for the night, Engel." Denmark chuckled darkly.

Norway gave Denmark an exasperated look. Denmark just shrugged.

The Nordics walked towards the cell building that was just outside the forest, and stepped inside.

"In here." Denmark said opening up one of the cells. Sweden walked in with (Y/N) still in his arms as Denmark helped him position (Y/N) against the wall.

"You'll stay in here tonight. We'll be back for you the day after tomorrow." Denmark said gently. The Nordics looked down at the helpless (Y/N) remorseful before turning and heading out of the cell. Denmark locked the cell and lead the others back outside and they headed back home.

"You think she'll even be alive tomorrow?" Norway asked actually worried.

"She better be." Denmark huffed.

Back in her cell, (Y/N) gave up struggling and accepted the fact that she had no use of her arms and legs, finally falling asleep.

But how she could put up with this for 2 days in a row?

**Sorry chapter 7 was cut short. The next chapter will be much longer. What will happen when the other nations see (Y/N)? Will she prove her innocence?**


	8. Publicly shamed

The two days (Y/N) was locked away in the cell seemed like forever. By this time, (Y/N) was losing her will to live. Her collected money seized, and now she was restrained against her will. This whole mess would have been preventable, but somehow it seemed like it wasn't to begin with. What if was meant to happen? There was no way out now, she had to face what was going to become of her: To be humiliated, exploited, shunned, and harassed. At the same, the Nordics stood outside their home waiting for the other nations to arrive. She could only undergo so much. It was over. That morning when she awoke, she nearly forgot she was wrapped in 2 layers of unbearably strong duct tape. To make matters worse, she was starting feel a little sickly, maybe because she hadn't eaten in 2 days. A wave of relief fell over her as she heard footsteps come into the building and the cell of the door open.

"Okay, we're taking you out of here. But we're not done with you." Sweden sighed as he bent down to (Y/N)'s level. "Untie me please!" (Y/N)'s muffled sobs came. "Yes we'll untie you. Just hold still or it will hurt." Denmark warned as he got down next to her and searched for the ending of the duct tape on her face. "Sve, keep her head still." Denmark ordered. Sweden nodded and held (YN)'s head as Denmark began to pull of the tape that blackened her vision and nearly cut off her circulation. (Y/N) whimpered as little as the the sticky texture was ripped from her skin. Finally she could breathe, talk, and see again, but she didn't dare speak as Sweden, Denmark, and Norway for to work on her body. She lay still as the two layers tape that immobilized her entire body was stripped off and tossed aside. (Y/N) sighed in relief as she was able to move again.

"Alright, get up." Norway said sharply. (Y/N) tried, but something didn't feel right. She felt even more weakened than before. Norway watched as (Y/N) struggled to stand. Coming to his senses, the Norwegian took both of (Y/N)'s hands pulling her up on her feet. (Y/N) breathed in deeply but it felt incredibly labored.

Finland's face fell with concern when he saw (Y/N)'s image. Her skin was covered bruises, her face extremely paled, and she was thinner than she was before. Iceland could wince at the sight.

"Are you Okay?" Finland asked gently.

(Y/N) nodded, but the fact is, she wasn't.

Finland got close to Sweden, and whispered, "She looks awful! Are you sure we should be doing this?" Finland panicked. Sweden just shook his head, "We have to do it. For the good of everyone and her."

"Let's go. They're waiting." Denmark said patting (Y/N) on the shoulder.

The Nordics headed out of the cell house with (Y/N) dragging herself close behind. Her clothes barely fit her anymore since she had lost some pounds in the last couple days, not that she hadn't been that thin before.

All the countries that were gathered outside the Nordics' home stood in confusion about what was to take place, including the close friends of the Nordics.

"You want to to tell us what's going on?" Estonia questioned Finland when he and the other four Nordics met with the other countries.

"Well it's something like this. We found this drifter on our property, appeared to be stalking us. We caught her with a container of krona and restrained her instantly. We freed her this morning so you could see what we have accomplished. (Y/N) get over here!" Denmark commanded. (Y/N), hearing her name, weakly walked up to the middle of the circle of nations and finally dropped to her her knees.

"Oh god." Hungary said mortified.

"What the (bleep)?" America said in disbelief.

"What in the bloody h*ll?" Britain said in absolute shock.

"Aiya!" China cried

"Seriously?" Prussia shook his head.

"Vhat's happened to her?" Germany asked in disgust.

"Ve! Is she okay?!" Italy squeaked.

The crowd of nations erupted into indescribable chatter as (Y/N) looked around nervously literally shaking.

"Everyone quiet down!" Sweden called out.

Everyone quickly shut up, all eyes on the outcast that kneeled before them.

"He-hello." (Y/N) said in a shaky voice gathering enough strength to wave to everyone.

"We're just trying to warn all of you to stay aware of people like her! They could just be trouble! Explain yourself (Y/N)!" Denmark said menacingly.

Tears began to form in (Y/N)'s eyes as everyone just stood waiting for an answer. "I-I."she began, but was cut off by a familiar voice. It was Mr. Puffin

"She did nothing wrong!" the seabird shouted as Hanatamago followed close behind. A small smile urged itself onto (Y/N)'s face as the two small creatures came close to her and stood protectively in front of her.

"Mr. Puffin , you stay out of this!" Iceland snapped. Finland bent down to pick up his dog and move her out of the way, but she snapped and growled at him. Finland was quite surprised considering Hana never behaved like that.

"Not so fast tough guy!" Mr. Puffin replied hotly as Hana came to his side, and the two pets glared up at their owners. Finland and Iceland stared off into space pretending not to care. Mr. Puffin turned to (Y/N), "Tell them! Tell them what really happened!" Mr. Puffin said encouragingly.

(Y/N) stood up and took a deep breath. "You all need to know the truth. They misunderstood me, the fact is, I'm not what you think I am. I'm a drifter. I'm homeless. I hold no job, I'm practically starving to death. These five you see behind me, they suspected I stole money, that I was a thief, I was only trying to collect to find some way to support myself! My family could barely afford to feed themselves. So they let me go. I was in silence when I a sound that would haunt my life forever. I came back to see what it was and met with a gruesome sight. Each one of my family members, shot to death by some monster. I didn't know I would live with myself now. For the past years, I have wandered aimlessly, eating from the trash, sleeping under viaducts, sleeping out in this bitterly cold weather! Now you know the truth!" (Y/N) said as loudly as she could, before breaking down into hopeless tears.

The other male nations just looked on not knowing what to do, but the female nations including Hungary and Liechtenstein gave the Nordics a cold look. "What have you done Emil?" Liechtenstein said mortified. Hungary and Ukraine nudged Liechtenstein to come with the, as the the three walked up to the sobbing (Y/N) getting down beside her.

"Come here." Hungary said soothingly as (Y/N) climbed into her arms, as Hungary cradled the small woman against her chest, stroking her hair. Ukraine gently placed a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder. "It's okay." Ukraine said gently. "Everything will be okay, you'll see." Liechtenstein said her usual soft sweet voice, as Switzerland looked out at her smiling softly.

Hungary and Ukraine helped the small woman up to her feet, as (Y/N) thanked them. Hungary then stalked up to Denmark with a look of seething anger on her face and punched Denmark hard in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Denmark placed his hands up to his face to stop the bleeding.

"What have you got to say for yourself Matthias? What you have done here is a disgusting injustice!" Hungary said with a glare that would have have given anyone the chills. Denmark didn't answer as Hungary smirked knowing she gave the Dane what for. "And take her to the hospital or something. She looks terrible!" Ukraine pointed out.

The Nordics turned to (Y/N) who looked very sickly indeed. (Y/N) coughed feebly her face pale, and her eyes bloodshot. Finally she collapsed, her breathing heavy. "(Y/N)!" the Nordics cried running towards (Y/N) and kneeling down I felt front of her. The woman just breathed heavily as her vision blurred. The other nations ran up to her trying to figure out how to help. Finland lightly shook the woman in hope she'd stir, but she didn't. "(Y/N) please don't be dead!" Denmark said tearfully."Move aside!" Britain said forcing his way through the crowd with Romania in tow.

Romania and Britain got down on either side of (Y/N) looking her over. Romania placed two fingers on (Y/N)'s neck checking her pulse. "She's alive, just unconscious." the vampiric nation said looking up at the anxious Nordics. "I don't bloody know what gave you chaps the idea to do this, but I can tell you she's not going to last out here much longer if you don't bring her inside. Look at her! She's already sick! And this unfortunately something our magic can't help." Britain pointed Nordics looked at one another and nodded. "She should be fine, da? You and Romania assured them, "Take good care of her Lukas."

Sweden and Finland grabbed onto (Y/N)'s arms helping her up. "Common, let's get you inside, the tall man said gently. "What happened?" (Y/N) asked. "You just collapsed. And you seem to be running a fever." Finland said calmly.

"You all are free to go." Denmark called out to the large crowd of nations. The nations just shrugged and headed off from the Nordics' house.

The Nordics with (Y/N) beside them, headed into the house.

**End of chapter 8. What could be wrong with (Y/N)? Will she be okay? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll have this updated soon. Until now, peace!**


	9. Fever and blood

**I had to make a change for this chapter and for the ones that will be next. (Y/N), I found out stands for "your name", which led me to change it to (W/N) meaning "Woman's Name" to avoid confusion. Sorry for the minor confusion. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

The Nordics and (W/N) silently entered the house, not uttering a word to each other. They were too concerned over (W/N) and realized they needed to fix the problem they had started. They finally stopped when they reached the living room, as (W/N) sat on the couch to catch her breath, as the Nordics turned to face her. (W/N) looked up at the five blond men, her dark eyes watery and bloodshot.

"Are you alright?" Finland asked.

(W/N) nodded weakly.

"I don't believe you." Finland said dryly as he placed a hand on (W/N)'s forehead. "You feel kind of warm." He said dubiously.

"You need to rest. You can lie here on the couch." Sweden said. (W/N) nodded and lay across the couch as Finland put a blanket over her. "If she gets really bad, we're taking her to the hospital." Sweden said turning to Finland who nodded.

"We need to discuss, what we're going to do about this. Come with me to the kitchen." Denmark sighed.

The Nordics sat around the table, drinking coffee, and trying to figure out what to do about (Y/N)'s current condition. The poor woman was now suffering terribly thanks to their carelessness, and they needed to face the facts that they were in the wrong and try to resolve things.

"So, what do we do?" Norway sighed.

"I'll admit we screwed up. _I_screwed up. We were being callous. However, we can't take back what happened. The damage has been done." Denmark said solemnly.

"Here, was a civilian who was just trying to rebuild her life. We judged too quickly. We don't know how much she'll even trust us." Finland remarked.

Sweden let his head fall into his hand, closing his eyes and thinking long and hard. "Hearing her open up, and speak those words, it really opens the eyes and the heart, doesn't it? She lost everything. Her family, home, and everything. We, as country personifications, it's our job to keep our countries sustained and orderly, but it's also our job to make sure nobody starves. (W/N), she's suffering,ill, weak, and almost has no will to live. I'm sure you all know exactly what needs to be done." He said firmly.

Iceland put his hands up, shrugging, "He's got a point."

"Yeah", Finland nodded.

"She needs help from the government, or at least be in a shelter, definitely. But what about the krona she collected? Are we just going to withhold it from her?" Norway wondered aloud.

"It's not very much. She can only afford needed items with that. And I don't know if I'm so much about the idea of putting her in a shelter. Affordable housing seems like a good idea though." Denmark said abruptly.

"Certainly that can work." Sweden agreed.

"I think it should be talked out with (W/N) though." Iceland spoke.

Sweden and Finland turned to (W/N) who was fast asleep on the couch stirring ever so slightly. The couple turned back to face the others, shaking their heads.

"Let her rest. We'll discuss this when she's awake." Sweden said.

"I'm afraid her fever will get too high. We didn't give her any medicine!" Finland said in realization.

"Great, that's a start." Denmark said sarcastically. Norway shot his brother an annoyed glare and raised his fist but Denmark quickly dodged it. "I didn't really mean that of course." Denmark said quickly.

"It can't be that bad though. She only seemed to have contracted it only half an hour ago." Denmark observed.

Sweden shook his head, "Fevers don't work that way. They can get really bad within an hour."

"Should we probably check on her?" Finland suggested.

"Let's give it 30 more minutes then see where she's at." Sweden said swiftly.

Finland sighed and nodded, obviously not keen on the idea.

(W/N) slept soundly, her breathing unsteady. Her breath felt hot, her head throbbing, her muscles aching, and any time she swallowed a sharp pain arose in her throat. She got one of her arms free from under the blanket and placed a hand on her head, only to feel it was far hotter than before. Very hot. She mewled as she pushed her hair from her face, and turned on her back to clear up her breathing. It didn't work. She coughed heavily, her whole body tensing up. She just lay there, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried softly. She was a grown woman, so it felt abnormal to cry like that, but she was just miserable and in pain.

Finland listened from the kitchen hearing (W/N)'s uncomfortable cries. "I should probably bring her some water." Finland said getting up from the table, and walked towards the cabinet getting a glass and filling it up with water.

Finland walked into the living room, glass of water in his hand. (W/N) managed to lift her head up a tiny bit, but her vision was blurry from her eyes watering, so all she could make out was Finland coming towards her.

"Hey (W/N). How are you feeling?" Finland said softly, standing over (W/N), "I've got you some water."

(W/N) didn't say anything, and reached out to take the glass, only to find it quite difficult. She barely had any strength in her. She groaned in pain.

Finland's face fell, and he got down close to (W/N) and gently shook her. "(W/N), are you alright? Look at me." He coaxed.

(W/N) turned her head to face the blonde boy, before burying her hand into her face.

"Sweden." Finland called

Brisk footsteps were heard as Sweden entered the living room and walked up beside his "wife" was standing beside the couch.

"What is it Fin?" Sweden asked stoically.

"Her fever seems to have spiked, she just looks awful." Finland muttered.

Sweden bent over (W/N) closely examining her small frame. Seeing how flushed her face was, he removed one of his gloves and promptly placed his hand on her forehead, her fever burning through his fingers.

"Finland, she's burning up! Let me go get thermometer. Stay here and try to get her to drink." Sweden instructed as he went to the bathroom to get the thermometer.

Finland looked down at the small woman's frail form and carefully but steadily helped her sit up. Finland placed the back of his hand on (W/N)'s cheek and retracted it quickly. Finland shook his head sorrowfully and held the glass of water up to (W/N)'s lips.

"Drink this, it will cool you down a little." Finland urged.

(W/N) gripped tightly onto the glass, and slowly drank the water which soothed her burning throat, but a sudden wave of nausea crept over her, making her push the glass away.

"What is it?" Finland asked soothingly.

"I feel like I'm going to…" (W/N) began, but was cut off by Finland.

"Oh dear. Norway, you better get a bucket or something." Finland called. A minute later, Norway came in with a bucket with Denmark and Iceland in tow.

"Thank you." Finland said taking the bucket and giving it to (W/N).

Sweden finally came back with the thermometer. Give her some space." Sweden ordered Denmark, Norway, and Iceland as they stepped back.

Sweden moved in close and held the thermometer out in front of (W/N). "We need to check your temperature, you're burning up."

Hearing that phrase, (W/N) knew it wasn't a good sign. But, she hesitated to open her mouth, in fear of vomiting.

"Can you open your mouth please?" Sweden asked.

(W/N) had to force her mouth open in order for the thermometer to go in. "Just hold it under your tongue." Sweden said gently, smoothing (W/N)'s hair back.

After a minute the thermometer beeped, as Sweden removed it from (Y/N)'s mouth. (W/N)'s temperature was exactly 40.8 degrees Celsius which was 105.4 in Fahrenheit. Both Sweden and Finland swore to themselves when they saw the number.

"I knew it. This is really bad." Sweden lamented shaking his head.

"What does it say?" Denmark asked as he tried to read the number over Sweden's shoulder.

Sweden showed Denmark the reading, even Norway and Iceland moved in to get a closer look.

"This is a pretty dangerous level. What could be the problem?" Norway said worriedly.

"Could be an infection of some sort that's causing this." Denmark said thoughtfully.

"You don't need this heavy blanket over you." Iceland said pulling the blanket off of (W/N).

At hearing those words, (W/N) gagged and grabbed the bucket emptying her stomach's contents into it.

"Ugh. Well that's not too bad, considering you mostly just had liquids the past days." Finland said as gently rubbed (W/N)'s back, which eased her pain a little.

"What makes you think that?" Iceland asked Denmark.

"Look at it this way. Why else would the fever be at a level so high like that? Unless it's due to stress." Denmark answered.

Sweden bent down over (W/N) getting a good look at the bruises all over body, before standing up and heading towards the closet near the bathroom. "I'll be right back he called."

A couple minutes later, Sweden returned.

"Find what you were looking for?" Finland asked.

"Ja." The Swedish man sighed.

"Okay (W/N), I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's a good idea we find out what's causing you to be so sick like this." Sweden sighed and removed his gloves before taking out a pair disposable rubber ones.

(W/N) flinched at the sound of rubber gloves being put on.

"Okay. I need to look in you mouth." Sweden told (W/N).

(W/N) opened her mouth, allowing Sweden to probe around her mouth. It was not a pleasant feeling though.

When he was done, Sweden stood up, removing the gloves from his hands. "I can't feel anything that's infected. So that may not be the case. It obviously is due to stress. Then there's the fact she's been sleeping outside in the cold a lot."

"That could be it!" Finland said snapping his fingers.

"She needs to go to the hospital. If we don't get this taken care of, she could die." Denmark said in a rather serious tone.

(W/N) shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "No, please. I just couldn't" she cried painfully.

"We have to. Please. They'll make you feel better." Finland said as he held (W/N) close to him. He was starting to tear up himself.

The other four Nordics watched sympathetically, as Finland cradled (W/N).

(W/N) finally nodded. "I understand." she whispered before going limp in Finland's arms, her breathing heavy.

"Let's go. She's declining fast." Sweden said as he took (W/N) from Finland and held her in his arms.

In a flash, the Nordics with (W/N) safely held by Sweden, headed out the door and to the car.

**End of chapter 9. Poor (W/N) has become dangerously ill, and needs medical attention. Will she make it. Read and find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Regretful sorrow

Sweden held (W/N) tightly, shocked at how light she was. (W/N) slightly shifted in the large man's arms as she rested against his shoulder. She had given into her illness, now she weighed nothing compared to the five boys, was suffering dehydration, and had a temperature that was far too high for her body to fight by itself. Sweden looked down at the woman, seeing her chest rise and fall softly, her breathe feeling hot on his neck. Finland opened the trunk of the car as Sweden placed (W/N) praying she'd be safe even with no restraints.

"You sure she'll be safe in here?" Finland asked a little nervous.

"Ja. I'll just drive very smoothly." Sweden assured him.

"I don't want to die." (W/N) managed to utter.

"Shh, don't say that! You won't, we promise you." Denmark tried to remain calm.

Norway bent down cautiously and placed a hand on (W/N)'s forehead, drawing it back quickly. "We better get moving. If it gets any higher they'll be problems. She's really burning up." Norway said drastically.

"We need to at least try and relieve her temperature, I'll get a damp washcloth." Sweden said going back into the house. He soon came back with a wet washcloth.

"Here take this, it may help cool you down." Sweden said handing the washcloth to (W/N). (W/N) nodded and took the cloth holding it to her face. Sweden then shut the door of the trunk.

"Okay, all set" Sweden sighed getting into the driver's seat of the car, the other four occupying the last seats. After silent prayers and and invisible tears, the 6 left the house, and started heading down the road.

It took at least half an hour for the Nordics to get to the hospital, giving them instant anxiety when traffic got heavy, but they finally managed make it to the hospital with no fatalities.

The Nordics filed about the car, as Sweden opened the trunk, and was relieved to find (W/N) was okay.

"(W/N), we're here." Sweden said, as (W/N) sighed deeply and removed the washcloth from her face. Sweden placed a hand on the woman's forehead and frowned. Still no drop in her temperature. The bruises that covered her body also appeared to have worsened, and her frail and abnormally skinny form lay nearly lifeless.

"Common, we need to get inside." Sweden said as he lifted (W/N) out of the trunk, holding her securely, as Finland shut the door of the trunk. The five of them headed towards the entrance of the ER section of the hospital.

The Nordics headed inside the building and walked up to the desk. After a minute, the woman looked up from the computer she was working at to see the five Nordics before her, with their charge in tow.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist nurse asked.

"Ja, this woman here, is homeless, and is in need of medical attention." Sweden explained.

"What's the issue?" The nurse asked.

"A high fever, bruising, and malnutrition." Sweden said.

"Please state your name and age.", the woman said.

"Berwald Oxenstierna, I am 21 years old." Sweden said almost stuttering.

The nurse stood up, and spoke through the intercom, "Assistance needed in room 123.", then she turned to the Nordics and sighed, "follow me." She said as the Nordics followed, Sweden cradling (W/N) in his arms.

The group reached the room they were escorted to as they headed inside, the ER team behind them. "Please lay her down on the bed." The nurse instructed. Sweden gently placed (W/N) down on the bed as she groaned in agony. "Shh, it's okay." Finland whispered, gently patting (W/N)'s chest.

"Are you young men associated with the army of some sort?" one the male nurses asked.

"Ja." Sweden nodded.

The nurse nodded, "We need to take care of several things, please leave the room" he ordered. The Nordics nodded and stepped outside the room as the nurse followed after them.

"I need you to sign a few things." The nurse said aha ding a handful of papers to Sweden who looked them over and sighed.

"I'll help you Sve. I'm mostly responsible for this." Denmark said.

"Thank you Denmark" Sweden smiled.

"I'll leave you boys to it then." The nurse concluded and headed back into (W/N)'s room to help the rest of the staff.

"Let's get this over with." Sweden sighed as Denmark followed after him to the waiting area.

Norway, Finland, and Iceland stood for a moment until Norway urged his brother and Finland to follow Sweden and Denmark to the waiting area.

About a half hour later, one of female nurses came out to the waiting area where the Nordics sat anxiously, hoping they the nes they were about to receive wasn't bad.

"Are you Berwald Oxenstierna?" The nurse asked.

"Ja." Sweden said standing up. "Is she okay?" The tall, blond man asked his voice shaking.

The nurse put up her hand in order to calm the large man. "We have done emergency blood work, and you should have the results in about an hour. Her vitals though, are quite abnormal. She's on IV fluids and we have given her a pain killer." The nurse said steadily.

"Alright." Denmark nodded solemnly. "When can we see her"?, the Dane asked.

"As soon as we get the results." The nurse replied.

"Thank you." Sweden said quietly as the nurse turned to leave.

Sweden slumped back into his chair and sighed heavily.

"I just know it's gonna be bad news." Finland said fidgeting.

"Her vitals are abnormal. This can't at all be a good sign." Iceland added.

"It's an effect from the fever. Once her temperature is at the normal level, they should return to normal." Norway assured his brother.

"You better hope so Lukas." Denmark said standing up, and hanging his head and sighing sadly. "Because, if she ends up dying it'll be my fault."

Sweden got up, walking up to his Danish brother, wrapping his arms around his broad frame comfortingly.

"It won't be. We all got ourselves into this mess. We're all at fault." The Swede lamented.

Denmark gave a weak smile, at hearing that. The nurse soon entered the waiting area.

"We have the results back. She just has some kind of virus, she'll be okay." The nurse said.

"Thank god." Denmark sighed in relief.

"You May go see her. She's asleep now." The nurse added.

The Nordics got up from where they were sitting and headed down the hallway to the room (W/N) was in. The Nordics entered silently and looked at (W/N) lying still, breathing gently. Denmark took a step closer to the side of the bed pulling up a chair and sitting in it as he watched (W/N). Denmark felt tears come into his eyes as he watched the woman struggling for her life. Denmark hung his head, closed his eyes, and managed to utter the words, "I'm sorry". The other Nordics could only watch in sorrow.

After a while (W/N) began to stir, and finally opened her eyes seeing Denmark sitting beside her.

"Hej (W/N)." Denmark said quietly, as he pulled off one of his gloves and placed his hand on (W/N)'s forehead, relieved she was not on fire anymore.

(W/N) weakly sat up coughing feebly. "Easy there." Sweden said placing a hand on the woman's back.

"We're So sorry for this. We should not have judged you too quickly. Because of our callousness you ended up here." Denmark said solemnly taking (W/N)'s fist in his hand. "Can you forgive us?"

(W/N) smiled faintly, "Yes, I forgive all of you. But where will I go after this? I don't want to be out on the streets again."

Denmark sat up straight and took both of (W/N)'s hands. "Don't worry, once you get out of here we're going to make sure you have a place to live and have shelter from the cold." Denmark said reassuringly.

"Where would that be?" (W/N) asked.

The Nordics just smiled at each other.

"You shall see." Finland smiled.

**End of chapter 10. Looks like things turned out okay. Where will (W/N) go? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
